Journeys to Starclan
by Poolnight
Summary: One-shots based on how some of my favorite warriors deaths and how they are welcomed to Starclan.Spoiler alert for Last Hope,and Yellowfang's Secret later on in story.
1. Bluestar

Journey to Starclan  
Chapter 1: Bluestar

"Mom please stay with us." Mistyfoot pleaded.

"It's time for me to go walk with our ancestors." I meowed.

"Please stay, we forgive you." Stonefur meowed.

"Good I can go now." I meowed before accepting my fate and closing my eyes forever.

The darkness consumed my body making my while body feel numb. As I tried to feel my paws the world lite up round me.

I opened my eyes to see all of my loved ones surrounding me.

"Welcome to Starclan Bluestar, you have lived a long, hard life and you have earned a spot among the stars." Sunstar meowed.

"Oh thank you." I meowed.

"Welcome to Starclan sister." Snowfur meowed. Behind Snowfur sat a little dappled gray she-cat.

"I've missed you, Snowfur."

"I've missed you too, so did this little one." Snowfur meowed as she pushed my daughter towards me.

"Hello mommy, I have missed you." Mosskit meowed.

"I've missed you too, I have never forgotten you." I meowed.

I'm finally where I belong, I thought as I sat there greeting old friends and my family.


	2. Snowfur

Journey to Starclan  
Chapter 2: Snowfur

"Snowfur!" Bluefur yowled before the monster hit me.

Before I could run the monster came at me and I couldn't get away.

"Snowfur, stay with me it will be okay." Bluefur meowed before it all went dark.

The darkness magnified the feeling of pain in my body. The world lite up around me as the pain started to disappear.

"Snowfur, it's all right you can open your eyes now, it is all over." Moonflower meowed.

I opened my eyes to see my mother standing in front of me.

"Welcome to Starclan, my precious daughter." Moonflower meowed as I looked around Starclan's hunting grounds.

"I welcome you to Starclan, for I have waited for you, but not so soon I'm afraid."

"I know I didn't either, I am going to miss Whitekit."

"Yes I'm afraid you will but you will always be there for him in times of need and he will always be loved by Bluefur." Moonflower meowed.

"Okay I understand."

"It will be hard but you will always be there if he needs you."

"Okay" I meowed as I looked around my new home imagining what my life will be without Whitekit.


	3. Moonflower

Journeys to Starclan  
Moonflower:

"Get away from my herbs!" Hawkheart screeched as he threw himself at me paws outstretched.

He bit me down on my shoulder as he clawed me.

"I have a mission." I hissed as I tried to side step him to get to Windclan's store of herbs.

"I said get away!" Hawkheart yowled before biting down on my scruff.

I could feel the Windclan's medicine cats teeth puncture my skin before the pain came surging through me. My blood pulsed out of my throat as the world went hazy. I could faintly hear the pounding on the ground as Bluepaw and Snowpaw came thundering towards me.

"Mother no please stay with us, we need you." Snowpaw meowed."

"It's too late for me Snowpaw, you can live without me." I meowed.

"No we don't want you to go." Bluepaw meowed.

"Your mother is right, she is a goner and now it is your turn." Hawkheart meowed as he crouched ready to pounce on my precious Bluepaw.

Before Hawkheart could attack Bluepaw, Sunfall jumped out and attacked Hawkheart.

"Please stay with us mother." Bluepaw.

"I'll wait for you my darlings." I meowed as the light faded and the pain stopped.

When I thought the darkness would last forever, the world around me erupted in light.

I opened my eyes to see a prairie with little sunflowers budding around me.

"Moonflower welcome to Starclan." Bluepetal meowed.

"Mother, I've missed you."

"I know, you and your brother were my pride and joy."

"I think Goosefeather has lost his mind though." I meowed.

"No he hasn't he is just involved in a prophecy that was given to him." Bluepetal meowed.

"Well what is the prophecy?"

"One about your daughter."

"No, please tell me it isn't Snowpaw."

"It's okay it's not Snowpaw it is Bluepaw, she has a great destiny ahead of her."

"I always knew she was special." I replied.

"Yes indeed."

"Well, I will help her even though I reside here. My daughters will live on."


	4. Silverstream

Silverstream:

"Dad, can I go hunting by myself?" I asked after I waited for him to stop talking with the deputy Leopardfur.

"Sure, just be back by moon high." Crookedstar meowed over his shoulder.

"Thanks daddy." I meowed before slipping out through the cattails.

As I made my way up to the riverbed, all I could think about was my future. I was about to give birth to beautiful kits with Greystripe. I hope he will love them just like he loves me. I should deliver this moon according to Mistyfoot. She had delivered her liter about three moons ago.

"Silverstream!"

"Shh… do you want my father to hear you?" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you." He meowed apologetically.

"It's okay you fur ball." I meowed as our tails entwined.

"I love you." He purred.

"I love y-."

"Greystripe! What are you doing?" Fireheart meowed as he came into view.

"Fireheart… I can explain."

"Can you really… you told me you were going to stop seeing her." He meowed as he looked at me.

"Fireheart, she's expecting." Greystripe meowed.

"You know those kits will be disgraced right?" Fireheart meowed as he looked at my belly.

"No they won't, my father is the leader of Riverclan they will be fully loved." I finally spoke up.

As Fireheart and Greystripe debated it, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It slowly intensified every time I breathed.

"Silverstream's what is wrong?" Greystripe asked.

"I think I'm kitting." I gasped as I felt a kick.

"No not now." Greystripe whispered.

"Do I look like I can keep them in?" I hissed from the pain.

"I'll go get help."Fireheart meowed.

"No wait, it's too late their ahhh- coming!" I hissed through the pain.

"Fireheart can you go get me a stick?" Greystripe asked.

"Sure" He meowed before speeding off into the forest.

"It's okay you can do this. Remember, you're my little fighter?" Greystripe meowed comfortingly.

"Greystripe they are coming!"

The first kit slid out, it had my light gray pelt and blue eyes it was a she-cat. The next kit was a dark gray tabby tom that had his father's fluffy coat.

"That's the last one." Greystripe meowed as he put his paws on my belly.

As we gazed at our little bundles of joy, my gaze started to get a little hazy.

"Silverstream! Stay with me honey." Greystripe pleaded.

"It's alright, help me name our kits." I meowed.

"Okay, how about the tom be called Stormkit?"

"That would be wonderful. How about, Featherkit for the she-cat?"

"Perfect, welcome to the forest kits."

"I love you, Greystripe."

"I love you too."

"Until we meet again, my love." I meowed before the darkness the haze of my vision clouded my vision.

The haze continued until a stream of light erupted to cover my body with a light.

"Silverstream open your eyes honey." A soothing voice meowed.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised to hear my voice steady and strong.

"I am your mother Willowbreeze. I died while you were still a young kit along with you sisters." She meowed calmly, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

Memories flashed before my eyes of opening my eyes for the first time seeing a grey tabby looking at me with love in her eyes.

"I remember."

"You often remember things you didn't when you were alive." She meowed sadly.

"What about my new family?" I meowed as I looked down.

Below I saw Greystripe on top of my body sobbing, while Fireheart tried to comfort me.

"He eventually wills come they all do, but his time is long in the future."

"I'll be waiting."

"Good, now do you want to meet your sisters?" She meowed as she led me onward into the heart of Starclan, my new home.


	5. Honeyfern

Journey to Starclan  
Honeyfern:

"Watch me! I can jump higher than Blossomkit." Bumblekit meowed as he jumped into the air. I purred with amusement when he landed on Blossomkit's tail.

"Oww… watch it." She meowed before grabbing her tail back.

"You know that will be us one day." Berrynose meowed from beside me as he looked at Greystripe and Millie from across the clearing.

"You'll make a great father." I purred.

"And you'll make a wonderful mother to our kits."

As we talked the sun shone bright in the sky, the kits played below us. But something wasn't right; there was an ominous feeling in my head.

As I watched I imagine the kits below to be Berrynose and my kits. They would be perfect.

When I looked back at Berrynose to respond, a shadow caught my eye. It looked like a stick edging toward Briarkit. When it started to rear back to strike, I realized it was a snake.

"Briarkit! Move!" I yowled as the snake was inches away from Briarkit's pelt. As I moved the kit out of the way it stroked my shoulder. The pain was unbelievable it caused me to shriek out in pain.

"Honeyfern, its okay I'll go get help." Berrynose meowed as he called out to Leafpool.

"It's okay I'm here." Leafpool said as she approached me. As she probed my shoulder, my parents came racing over.

At last the probing stopped and Leafpool stepped back.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sorreltail screeched.

I knew the answer before Leafpool said it. I was going to Starclan.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"No!" My mother yowled.

"Mom, its okay I love you." I roughly purred.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too." She purred back.

My last moment was filled with love, with my family and the love of my life.

Before I closed my eyes I saw Briarkit, Bumblelit, and Blossomkit watching from the other side of the clearing. But instead of them I saw Petalkit, Brackenkit, and Featherkit. And with my last thought I took my last breath.

_My kits._

A/N: I decided to make a twist where on Honeyfern's last breath she sees her kits. She is pregnant and that is why she is talking to Berrynose. Briarkit is Petalkit, Bumblekit is Brackenkit, and Blossomkit is Featherkit.


End file.
